A Twist In Turn
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: After loosing his demon, Gaara seeks the Hyuuga to help him gain better control of his chakra again. Things is going to get more interesting when he is going to live under one roof with Hinata. Rated M for nudity and lemon in future chapter.
1. Acknowledges

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I hope that Kishimoto did Gaara and Hinata as a couple.

**Author's Note:** Well, basically, I love story like this and I just wanted to do one. Alright before you scold me for not continuing the other fiction let me say this, the reason I did this story is to add more GaaHina fiction and when I have the time, I will update all of it together but for now, I'm adding a whole lot more GaaHina fiction in the community. That's all. Enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1**

**Acknowledges**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Gazing up the billions of stars above, Hinata couldn't help but to lie in the vast meadow, admiring the view. It was a place of peace to her as she relaxed her body and mind after a long day at work. But she can't help but sigh.

"I wish that I could be able to find someone that I can share my life with. Someone I can trust and love..." She wished with all her heart. Naruto has been dating Sakura for the past few month and all she could do was wish them happily ever after. "I wish I could be the lucky one..."

Just then, a loud thumping sound could be heard coming from the forest. She got up and readied herself into a fighting stance. The noise became louder and she swore that the sound was the sound of galloping horses.

'Horses here?' She thought to herself.

She couldn't even prepare herself when two horses pulling a caravan came crashing through the forest and into the meadow where Hinata was standing. She rolled over to her side and turned her head to the vehicle. It stopped and she ran over to see if anyone in the caravan was alright.

She peeked into the inside of the caravan but found no one and so she ran to the front to see if anyone was driving it. She gasped when she saw a familiar face.

"G-Gaara-sama…"

The red head turned his head and looked at the person who had called his name and then to the back to see his driver running up to him, panicking.

"Kazekage…I mean, Gaara-sama. Are you alright? Forgive me for my carelessness. I should have been tending to the horses carefully." The man bowed.

"I'm alright." He then turned to Hinata. "Are you alright, miss?"

Hinata nodded and looked up at him. He was eyeing her, and she looked into beautiful pair of sea green eyes.

"I remember you. You were the Hyuuga fighting to her death in the Chunnin exam."

"Yes...I am." She was quite embarrassed about that whole event. She shook her head and snapped out of it. "M-May I help you?" She asked. He got down from the caravan and held out his hand.

"Then I'm your student from now on. Please to meet your acquaintance, sensei." He bowed. "I'm Gaara of the Desert."

"Wait...NO! I-I mean...I…I don't understanding." Hinata was confused. Wasn't he the Kazekage? What was he looking for her?

"I think your father may have received a letter from my brother, the present Kazekage stating that I will be here to train myself with the art of taijutsu and chakra control."

Ah yes, the Hyuuga was famous for their hand to hand combat and good charka control but isn't he good enough already and wait…His brother the present Kazekage?

"Don't be surprise. I'm not like I used to be anymore. My state now forbids me to become a ninja for I lack the chakra I needed to perform jutsu."

"Oh…I-I didn't know that but let's get you to my father. I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you."

He nodded and motioned her to get into the caravan, with his hand extended to her. She took it hesitantly and got up into the caravan. As he sat at the opposite of her, Hinata got nervous and began twiddling with her fingers. Gaara looked at her with interest, without real acknowledgement.

As Hinata looked out the window, she was beginning to feel that the God was joking with her. 'This is going to be a long trip...' She thought to herself and then glance at Gaara who was of course, looking at her. 'Please take me to heaven now...'

**To Be Continue**

**PandoraChan**: Very short but I was just testing to see if people liked it.


	2. A Natural Red?

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm happy to see this story have quite good response. I have to say, since Gaara lacked Shukaku, I think he will be having power deficiency in chakra wise. Alright, on with the story. Thank you everyone for you review.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2**

**A Natural Red?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"F-Father, I'm back." She said as she slid the door open for the red head. "W-Welcome to my home…" He walked in, took off his shoes and waited for the Hyuuga heiress. "Here please…I think my father is in here…"

They walked for what seems like an eternity through hallways. Gaara looked around at the fascinating architecture of the house. At the place he lived, it was all sand and clay. To him, it was nothing so unique compared to this. He grazed his finger along the wall, feeling its texture.

Hinata turned her head and looked at him, wondering what he was looking at. "I-Is there anything wrong, Gaara-sama?"

"Gaara." He corrected and walked past her, leaving Hinata there, confused.

* * *

"I see that you have met my daughter Hinata. I hope she didn't do anything that made you feel uneasy." Hiashi said.

"Not at all." He said and looked at Hinata. The heiress was embarrassed by her father's remark. He was embarrassing her in front of the former Kazekage. Hinata couldn't help but to look at Gaara for his reaction. Little did she know that he was already looking at her. She yelped and turned her head to the other side.

'How embarrassing...' She thought to herself.

"Hinata, don't be rude. Pour some tea for our guest." Hiashi ordered Hinata.

"Yes father." She took the teapot and tipped it in his cup. "E-Enjoy your tea, Gaara-san."

Gaara nodded and sipped his tea. Hiashi then faked a cough to get their attention. "How old are you this year Gaara-kun?"

The red head was intrigued by the question. "15...Why do you ask?"

"Konoha has organized a gathering where teenager can get together. The Hokage realized those teenagers nowadays are too overworked with their ninja duties. For example my dear daughter, Hinata stuttering every time she talks to a boy." With that Hiashi chuckled. Gaara smiled at that.

"Father..." The heiress blushed tremendously at her father's statement. This was the second time that he had embarrassed her.

"Well my dear daughter, it is true isn't it? I don't see you stutter when you talk to me, or Neji or your sister. It's good that the Hokage organize this organizing. For once, I think this is the best thing she has ever put up. Maybe you will get to find some suitor for yourself, my daughter." Hiashi sipped his tea and smiled. Nothing like a good father figure, thinking what is best for his daughter but what he didn't know was that Hinata already had someone special.

"Well...I'm...I'll go then since you have mentioned it." Gaara would have to agree to the Hyuuga leader suggestion. He must not be rude after all. He was taught manners when being a Kazekage and it will have to be applied till he reaches his grave.

"E-Excuse me...I h-have t-to go." Hinata got up and left the room. It was too much for her. She had to leave before her father did anything to embarrass her again. She knew that her father meant no harm and he was trying really hard to bond with her these days but it was just too much for her.

"So, may I know when the gathering is?" Gaara asked and sipped his tea. Hiashi sipped his tea too and placed it back on the table.

"Well, it's tonight." He answered.

It took a lot of effort to not spill the tea he had just drunk, out. 'Tonight?'

"It's tonight. You better get ready then." Hiashi said to him. Gaara stood up and bowed the Hyuuga leader before leaving the room. When he got out, he felt like slapping himself when he agreed to attend the gathering. He thought he could prepare himself for it first and asked Naruto to help him a bit to get to know everyone. He hardly knew anyone in Konoha.

"G-Gaara-san..." Gaara turned his head and was greeted with Hinata's blushing face. "A-Are you still going to the gathering?"

"Hn...Can you show me where I'm supposed to stay?" He inquired. Hinata snapped from her trance and showed him the way.

"D-Do y-you know the way to the g-gathering?" She looked up at him to see his expression and she wasn't prepared what came next.

In one swift movement, Gaara was holding her chin in between his fingers. Hinata was shocked. "Don't stutter. Treat me like how you would treat your relatives." He chuckled and released her. Hinata was still in shock and looking a little pale. Gaara looked at her again and he realized that he went too far on his teasing.

"Hyuuga-san... are you alright?" He shook her to get a response.

"Um...Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." Hinata tried to stand up straight but her legs wouldn't cooperate with her. Gaara held her by her arm.

"Don't faint now. You still have to show me how to get to the gathering."

Hinata shook her head and stood up properly. "I mustn't faint..." She chanted and looked up to Gaara. "I-I'm so sorry for that. I-I just can't help it." She finished.

"Well, you just have to face it and counter it yourself." He advised her. "I think you will need to get ready for tonight's gathering as well, right?"

"Y-Yes...Thank you for the advice. I-I will wait for you then." With that she left Gaara and went to her own room. 'I embarrassed myself again. I feel so stupid.'

Gaara looked around the room. It was nice and cozy. He opened his luggage and took out some photos. One by one, he stuck it on the wall. It was pictures of his family, his sibling. How he missed them already.

"Temari...Kankuro...I hope you two are doing fine." He said to no one in particular. He was used to talking like that. He couldn't get this word out properly when he was facing them but sometime he will just spill it out smoothly when he felt like it. It depends on his mood, weather he got all touchy-feely.

He unpacked his stuff, sorting them out and putting them in drawers and cupboards. He then slowly began finding the right cloth for the nights gathering. Finally, he chose a black sleeveless trench coat and pants. It looks simple enough for him and he liked it.

* * *

At 6 in the evening, Gaara was waiting for Hinata, in front of the Hyuuga estate. Hinata saw this and ran to him quickly. Gaara turned around and warned her not to run as she will trip on her own dress.

"S-Sorry for being late." She apologized.

"No, I was just early." He answered back. "Shall we go now?"

"Y-Yes...Follow me..." She led the way.

As they reach the party, they were greeted with many familiar faces, one being the loud blonde of Konoha. Gaara smiled when he saw his friend.

"Gaara!" Naruto hugged him tightly, squeezing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Naruto, I'm here to stay so you don't have to over do the hugging." He stated and his friend released him immediately. Gaara then turned his head to look back at his host.

"Gaara-kun, I-I will be with my friend. I-I will wait for you tonight."

"It's alright. I know my way back and, you look great." He commented making Hinata red all over again. He found it nice teasing her.

"Wow Gaara. You know how to compliment a girl now." Naruto elbowed Gaara at his side.

"You must always compliment the one helping you. Remember that." He advised Naruto.

"I'll remember that. No wonder Sakura-chan hit me on the head that time. I will just have to compliment her tonight. By the way, I heard about your situation in Suna. Don't worry Gaara, I will help you reach top notch in no time. I will train you, help you, buckle you up and toughing you up." Naruto blabbed on and on. Gaara could only shake his head and smile at his friend.

"Thank you Naruto...For everything you have done for me." He was truly grateful of what Naruto has done for him countless times.

"It's nothing. What are friends for?" He patted the red head on the back. "Let's get ready for tonight shall we?"

"Hn..." Gaara nodded and headed to the counter to register himself.

* * *

"Alright boys and girls. Settle down. Now, each of you already know what you are here for and I know you are very excited about it but before we begin, we will have to pair you up with another person randomly." Kurenai announced.

Gaara tried to stay calm. 'Pair up with someone? This will get ugly.' He thought as he covered his face partially with his hand.

"Look at the number we have gave you. Each boy and a girl will have an identical number. When I call that number, please kindly move to this side and wait for your partner."

"I hope I get Sakura. I hope I get Sakura. I hope I get Sakura." Naruto was chanting over and over again. Gaara don't really care who he ended up with just that he hoped that the girl wouldn't talk that much.

Everyone was nearly done sorted out and to Hinata's surprise, she was paired up with none other than Naruto himself. She nearly fainted when she got to know that but Naruto was really sad that Gaara got his Sakura.

"Now everyone, enjoy your night. We will do a little bit of dancing and later, we will be having some fun and games. Enjoy." Kurenai finished and head back to her sit, caressing her bloated belly. This was the only thing Asuma left for her and she treasured it dearly. This youngsters today reminded her so much of him and her back in those days.

"So Gaara-kun, are you ready for the dance?" Sakura winked at him. He bowed like a gentleman asking a lady for the first dance. Sakura did a curtsy and soon they were waltzing their way to the dance floor.

Naruto and Hinata were next to them. Throughout the whole dance, Naruto was eyeing Sakura while Hinata tried to stay calm and focus as to not faint during this crucial hour.

"Oh my God, it's Gaara-sama." Shouted one of the girls nearby. It nearly sent Gaara tumbling down on his knees when he heard that. Slowly everyone turned to Gaara and begin crowding him.

"We love you so much. You were great..." All of them said in unison.

"How could you possibly know of me?" He asked them.

"You are the talk of every girl in this entire ninja world of how you save the entire village, risking your life for it." One of them answered. Gaara was speechless.

"We have a few questions for you, cuddly panda."

"Cuddly panda?!" Gaara was now speechless and annoyed.

"It's your nick name seeing how you have that panda eyes. On with the question; are you...NATURALY A RED HEAD?" All the girls squealed in delight. Gaara was now speechless, annoyed and furious.

"I won't answer that." He tried to break free from them without hurting them. It was harder than he thought. These girls were strong.

"Well then, we will just have to find out. Come on girls." Gaara went wide-eyed at this. All the girls came rushing in at him.

"Hey, you gang-raping my friend there?" Naruto yelled. "Gaara, you okay pal?" He got no response.

Kurenai saw this and got up. "Girls, behave yourselves. You should be ashamed of yourselves to behave like that in front of our guest." Immediately, the crowd dissipated.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata ran to their friend. "Gaara, are you alright?"

"And I thought I could escape them by going to another country..." He stood up and straightened himself. "I have to go now before it gets even worse."

"Alright. I'll meet you tomorrow, 'kay?" Naruto patted his back and got a nod from him.

"T-Then, I-I'll accompany you, Gaara-kun." Hinata ran to his side. Both of them walked quietly home until Hinata giggled. Her face was red all over and Gaara wonder what was so funny.

"What?" He asked. Hinata snapped out of her trance again and shook her head.

"It's nothing." She assured him but in her mind, she was wondering if he was a natural red head or what.

**To Be Continue**

**Pandora:** I am too wondering if Gaara is a natural red head or what.

**Gaara:** Not answering that.

**Pandora:** Well, it could be settled easily.

**Gaara:** I hate you.

**Pandora:** Ha-ha, I think seeing your father is a red head, I think you are one too.


	3. Hinata's Given Task

**Author's Note:** I feel like updating this story and I really like this one since I have a lot of thing to write in this one. I hope people will like it like how they liked Desert Lily. This one is not the usual Hinata married to Gaara or Hinata going to Suna but instead, Gaara is here in Konoha to seek treatment from Hinata.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 3**

**Hinata's Given Task**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"IYAAAAA!"

Everyone in the hospital looked in the direction of the scream. It was coming from behind the door. The silence that was once in the hall was broken again by the same scream. All the nurses there shook their heads.

Sakura squinted her eyes shut and opened them again. "Hinata-chan...You have to face them sooner or later. It's simple."

"But...But...I rather be facing a person with oozing ulcer or an infected arm ready to be amputated than this. This...This is just..." She turned her head to the naked body of the unconscious man and gasped.

"Hinata, you are an excellent medic nin. You could create new type of ointment for wounds, you could heal any injuries with your unique ability but when it comes to this...You are...Well I don't know what the right word is for this." Sakura rubbed her head. The Hyuuga heiress was her subordinate and a really good one at that but she just couldn't handle someone who needs to be healed from the lower part. "You are a medic nin and this shouldn't be any problem. You will face a lot of patients that need your help in every aspect." Sakura advised her.

Hinata nodded. "I know but..." Her face was a bright red when she thought about it. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

"Hinata, listen...You will need to pass this test or you will not be a proper medic nin. Or Tsunade will not pass you."

"I know...I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. Just then, the door barged open and the room was fill with an intense feeling. Both of the ninja turned toward the person at the door and Hinata gulped in fear.

"Tsunade-sama..." Both of them said and bowed in unison.

Tsunade nodded and turned toward Hinata. "I heard the report from Sakura that you were unable to, ah, face a certain 'situation'?" The fifth Hokage said as she glanced toward the naked man on the bed. "The poor thing. Heal him quick." She ordered Sakura. The pink haired nin nodded and went on to Tsunade's order. Hinata stood like she was like a mouse among cats. She shrunk back a little at Tsunade intense gaze.

"Hinata! Come with me." The Hokage ordered and headed out of the room followed by Hinata. She turned toward a corner and into another room. Hinata entered behind her. The room was pitch black but something smelled awful here. She heard a click and the light went on. When her eyes adjusted to the room, she screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted.

"Hinata...Hinata are you alright?"

She could here Sakura's voice calling for her. What happen? Where was she? Ah yes...The room Tsunade had brought her to. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Sakura's jade liked eyes. Something was touching her hair and so she turned her head and saw a greenish colored hand sticking out of the white blanket, touching her hair. She jumped in shock and landed on her behind.

"Hinata, as a medic nin...YOU ARE HOPELESS!" Tsunade scolded her. "Even a corpse, you couldn't manage to see them in this state. Stop being a medic nin."

"Tsunade-sama, I'm so sorry. I will try my best. I will, please, I really wanted to be a medic nin. I'm not that good in being a normal ninja. This is my only way on doing something that I'm good at. Please, give me another chance." She bowed. The blonde nin narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga.

"Alright, I will want a full analysis on the male anatomy. From head to toe, draw it down and write the necessary detail on how their chakra and body behave in different situations. I will want your own analysis and not information from a book. Don't try to cheat because I will know and I can tell you one thing...I hate cheaters!" She stomped her foot and the building shook dangerously for a moment.

"Am...Am I supposed to find someone to...?"

"Find someone; force them or anything I don't care as long as you got it done by this week. Consider this as your punishment." Tsunade walked out of the room, leaving the two nin together. Hinata gulped. She's in for a real trouble now. This will be more awkward then cleaning a naked unconscious man.

"Hinata...Uhm...I..." Just when Sakura wanted to offer her help, they heard Tsunade's booming voice from the hall, warning Sakura about helping Hinata. "Well, I guess you are on your own Hinata. With your eyes, it will be a piece of cake."

"I...I know but even with these eyes of us, we Hyuuga will never peek at anyone like that. We were trained and disciplined heavily on this and thus I'm...I'm not used to it." Hinata sighed and the feeling of hitting herself on the face for her stupidity overwhelmed her. "I need to get this d-done. I s-should be going now."

* * *

"That's it for today." Neji wiped his sweat and bowed to the former Kazekage. Gaara returned the gesture and thanked him.

"I think I'm able to grasp a lot more of my chakra control now thanks to you."

"It is an honor to be able to help you. Well, I will be heading to my team now." He bowed and leapt away from the Hyuuga training ground. The red head closed his eyes to get a better feel of his chakra in his system. It was becoming better with Neji's training and Hinata's medication. He wondered a little where the Heiress could have gone. She should be back by now. He walked out of the compound and onto the street.

'Maybe I can find her.' He thought and wondered why he wanted to do that. He shrugged. 'I need my medication to see if I can unleash my technique tonight.'

Hinata was ducking in every corner of the street and everything around her make her a little jumpy, even a man who asked her for directions almost put her out of her skin. Hinata closed her eyes and muttered to herself about how she should be able to face this and pass as a full fledged medic nin. She was so into her own little world that she didn't realize that she was about to bump onto someone. She fell on her behind for the second time today. Quickly she got up and bowed apologetically.

"What were you muttering?"

"G-Gaara-kun." Hinata blinked twice and apologized again. "I-I am so sorry...I-I was thinking about my given project. I-I need to f-finish it by this week."

The red head blinked. "What could that be to bother you that much?" He inquired. Hinata stuttered incoherently. There was something authoritative in his inquiring stare that Hinata just couldn't help but told him everything. When that was over, she got no response from him only that his pale face showed a slightly pink side to it. Hinata realized that he was blushing a little at this and giggled.

"So what are you going to do about this? Who is going to be your guinea pig?" He asked in curiosity. "Someone like you will not be able to handle this."

"H-How would y-you know?! Maybe by then I will be able to!" She fired back at him and clasped her mouth when she realized that she had raised her voice to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, I was..." She babbled incoherently once more.

Gaara cupped her mouth, silencing her. "I think you should go find your little specimen now." He grinned at her.

Hinata couldn't help but to think that Gaara was actually finding her someone to laugh at. She puffed her cheeks a little and hung her head low. 'I can do this...I can do this..."

* * *

"I can't do it..." Hinata was walking the streets the whole day and she couldn't think of anyone who would be willing to stand naked in front of her while she examined them. She sighed and was on the verge of tears thinking about her messed up position. She rubbed her eyes and cupped her face with both her hands, hiding herself from the world. She sobbed silently thinking about why couldn't she be as tough as other people? She was always the weak one. Now, she couldn't even prove to herself that she was useful. Just then, she felt a hand on her shaking shoulder. She wiped the tears away and looked at the person who grasped her shoulder.

"Come, we still have to find you a 'specimen'." Gaara gave her a ghost of a smile, reassuring her that everything is going to be alright. Hinata nodded in understanding and got up with the help of Gaara.

"Thank you so much Gaara."

"It's the least I can do for you. Beside, I still need your full concentration on my medication later. I don't want you to be poking me on the wrong side." He stated jokingly. Hinata sighed and giggled at the statement.

With that, they searched the whole village separately. Hours later, Hinata met with Gaara again at the village central. The red head was standing with the third Hokage grandchild, Konohamaru. The violet haired beauty blinked and looked at Gaara for answer.

"I saw Naruto today and he was with Konohamaru and he volunteered." He pointed at the midget next to him. Hinata looked at Konohamaru who was grinning and drooling pathetically at Hinata.

"Hinata..." The genin said in a daze. Gaara shook his head and nudged the shorter boy. Konohamaru shook his head and shuddered at Gaara intense gaze. "I hope I can be of help."

Hinata giggled and looked at Gaara, her eyes softened at him. "Thank you so much Gaara but I need an adult to do this. A child's body is different in chakra wise than the adult and I have already completed the child one. I thank you for your cooperation. It was nice to have someone to help me." With that, she bowed and walked at the opposite direction. She haltered for a moment and whipped around back at him, her hair swayed behind her like an angel on earth. Her fair complexion matched well with her dark hair in contrast and her smile was always there for everyone. Gaara froze on his spot for a moment. Konohamaru nudged him back to earth.

"Why are you still standing there? I thought it was time for you medication."

Gaara nodded and walked to her side leaving Konohamaru behind. "Yes thank you, Hyuuga-san." They walked together back to the Hyuuga compound as the sun set in front of them.

_**To Be Continue**_

**Pan-chan:** So who will be Hinata's guinea pig? Read on. There will be much to fuss for Hinata.

**Gaara:** ...Bueh


	4. Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:** Mature content ahead...Well, not that mature anyway but someone here get to stand butt naked here. Nothing much so don't expect too much. Basically, I love this story second after Desert Lily so please support this story.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 4**

**Mission Accomplished **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Gaara was sitting in one of the many rooms in the Hyuuga compound waiting for Hinata to start his treatment on his chakra pores. He stared at the ceiling, counting on the different kind of spots he found that differ from the other one. He heard the door slided open and straightened himself up. Hinata closed the door and set her tray of equipment down.

"G-Gaara-kun, I-I will need you to take off your cloth a little."

The red head complied and took off his tee shirt and folded it beside him. "Thank you for your hard work."

Hinata nodded and took out a needle from the tray. She wiped the needle with disinfectant and began to place it on the different chakra pores on his body. Gaara closed his eyes and relaxed his body as Hinata started the treatment. He can feel the chakra circulating in his body like he used to. This treatment was amazing he had to admit. He got to hand it to her, her medical skill can reach top notch if she were given more time.

The heiress began to activate her byakugan and forced her own chakra into his chakra point. "It will be over soon..." With one last push, she ended the treatment. "That will be all Gaara-kun. H-How are you feeling?" She asked him.

Gaara opened his eyes and put his shirt back on. "I think it feels better than yesterday. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hinata picked up the needles and placed it back nicely on the tray.

"So how's your project going?" He asked out of the blue.

Hinata was taken aback a little. "Not much since yesterday."

"You can't think of anyone who will be able to help you? What about Neji?" He suggested. Hinata gasped and shook her head at the thought of it.

"Oh no, not Neji-nii-san. I-I won't be able to face him for the rest of my life after that." Hinata blushed and began to thought about the absurd idea.

"And you can face the person who is going to be examined by you?" Gaara crossed his arms and smirked.

Hinata puffed her cheeks and got up. She left the room and headed to the garden. 'I should tell Tsunade that I'm not able to do this, or to give me an easier task.' She began to think about it. She was so into her thought that she didn't realized that Gaara was sitting beside her overlooking the koi pond.

She breathed the air around her and sighed. "I-I'm going to tell Hokage-sama that I'm unable to..."

"Weak..."

Hinata turned her head around. "What?"

"I say you are weak if you are just to give up just like that. You wanted this job, and thus you should work for it like how I'm trying to live up to the expectation of a Kazekage again by leaving my home and family in Suna."

"Gaara..."

"You will try again Hyuuga-san, tomorrow. For now, you rest." He got up and headed back to his room. Hinata began to admire the shimmering light on the pond. She wondered if Gaara missed his family back at Suna. He had said so that he will not go back until he was able to match up to a Kage level again.

'I wish I can have a strong mind as him.'

* * *

Hinata slumped on the bed. Another day and no success and she has only 4 more days. How is she going to finish it by then? She knew it was hopeless. She could only stare at the blank paper of her book that should be handed to Tsunade. "I'm hopeless." 

"You should be..."

"GAARA?!" She jumped up from her bed and gaze out of the window where the red head was hanging upside down. "What are you doing here?"

"You were talking too loud. I can't concentrate on my meditation."

Hinata blinked. "You m-meditate on top of t-the rooftop?"

"Is that a problem?" His voice stern.

"No, no...Not at all...It's just...You scared me..."

Gaara cocked his head to the side a little. "I still scare you?"

"Sometimes..." She answered him truthfully. These days, she seems to be able to talk to him freely but he was still surrounded by a sense of something everyone should be cautious of.

"You still haven't done anything..." He was looking at the opened page of the book. Hinata glanced at it and nodded.

"Yeah..."

Gaara closed his eyes and breathed hard. "Come...Follow me." With that he disappeared onto the rooftop. Hinata stepped out of the window and followed Gaara into the forest behind her home. She saw his black coat flapping behind of him as he leaped from tree to tree. Hinata have to speed up to catch up with him. She halted as she saw him stopping at a forest clearing. She leaped down and gaped at the beautiful sight of the lake.

"Found this place the other day." He said as he moved to the edge of the lake.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hinata asked. She was curious about it. Why here?

Just then, her hands and legs were grabbed by sands. Her body was pinned to the tree behind her. Gaara was still facing the lake without giving a care of Hinata's plea to let her go. He then turned around to face her. Hinata tried to break free but the sand was already hardened around her.

"Gaara...What are you doing?" Hinata asked in distress.

"Because of your treatment, I can control my sand a lot easier now." He twirled some sand around his hand and looked at it in excitement.

"What are you planning?" Hinata struggled to get free.

Gaara turned his gaze away from his hand to her. "I'm going to repay you."

Hinata was confused now. Her hands couldn't reach the sand at all. She was really scared of what Gaara was trying to do to her. "P-Please, let me go...This is not funny."

The red head moved closer and began to unbutton his coat. He stripped off it and Hinata got a clear view of his chest and a visible six packs. Hinata's eyes widen and realized what Gaara was going to do.

"No Gaara...NO! NO! I said no. You can't force me." She closed her eyes but the sands crushed her as she do that. She gasped and opened her eyes to see Gaara standing before her butt naked.

It was too much for her as her head was beginning feel lighter. She was going to faint but Gaara ran over to her and held her head to face him. "No you don't. Look at me." He growled and Hinata looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Gaara-kun please...Enough..."Hinata pleaded.

"I won't. You need to finish this. Look at me."

Hinata opened her eyes and watched him intensely as she could. "G-Gaara...I'm doing it..." She smiled and in the same time, blushed madly and so is Gaara as he smiled back at her. He released her and her body slumped onto him clumsily. Both of them laid on the forest floor, Hinata on top of him.

"S-Sorry..." She got up quickly and gazed at his body and blushed madly. Gaara chuckled at that.

"You like what you are seeing?" He asked.

Hinata gaped and slapped his arms playfully. "D-Don't joke with me G-Gaara-kun." She squeezed her eyes shut.

His eyes softened and looked up to the night sky. "Well, start then."

"Huh?" Hinata turned back her attention to her.

"Your task. What am I here for then?"

Then it struck her. "Oh...Yeah. Sorry." She straightened herself and began to examine him. She wanted to place a hand on his stomach but retreated only to be brought back by Gaara's hand.

"Don't worry..." He placed her hand on his stomach. She gulped and began to feel his stomach.

"Your iliopsoas muscle is quite tense and..." Hinata gasped. "Gaara...I'm..."

Gaara raised his head to see what Hinata was refering too and grunted at the sight of his own erection. "Hinata...ignore it." He covered his face with his palm, the blush creeping up to his face and neck. It was just too awkward for him to take. Back in Suna, he used to bath with a lot of people in the public bath house with Kankuro who suggested that it was way much better than the private one they have. He thought he could handle this but well, it works differently when if you are standing butt naked in front of a girl.

Hinata's eyes was seeing stars and soon she found herself falling unconscious to the ground. All she could hear was faint sound coming from somewhere...Somewhere far...

_'I have finally done it...I can finally be a medic nin...Beat that everyone...I can do it.' _

* * *

**Pandora: **Haha, I enjoy writing this chapter. I wanted to put more steamy stuff in it but haha, maybe it will be too much to offer for now. I have this idea for so long now. I can't believe I will be able to write it so soon. I know it seems a little awkward but Gaara doesn't care about appearances. He lives in the desert. He's sort of like a barbaric type. 

** Gaara:** **-puff cheeks and blush-** AM NOT!!! AM NOT!!! You! points finger

**Pandora: **Uhm...Well...What the...


	5. The Game We Played

**Author's Note: **Haha, I'm loving this story. Hehe, it's a different view on the future of Gaara and what happens to him when his demon is gone. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. More stripping ahead.** Please review, review, review. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 5**

**The Games We Played **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Hinata opened her eyes slowly to the blinding light. She got up slowly and looked around to find herself in her own room.

"What happen? Yesterday night…" Her thought ventured back to the event that took place in the forest with a very naked Gaara last night. Immediately she got up and ran to her door that was now suddenly opening all by itself. Hinata tried to stop but bumped into the person who was coming into her room.

"Itai…" She rubbed her head.

"You should look where you are running at."

She shook her head and found herself staring into the sea green eyes of the person she was just about to see. "Gaara-san…W-Why are you here?"

"I knocked." He answered.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at that. "Huh?"

"Your father wanted to know if you will join us in for breakfast." He said and got up.

Hinata got up as well and apologized. "I'm so sorry I didn't hear you knock just now. I'm…" When she looked up, Gaara was already gone. "T-That was q-quick."

* * *

Gaara walked away when she started blabbering on about apologizing to him. Beside, he already felt too awkward around her already when she banged to him. His eyes were adding more bags from the lack of sleep he was getting yesterday night. He took her home, put her own her bed and then he marched straight into his room and stared on the four walls, missing his new found past time activity, a good sleep. 

He was thinking a lot about what he just did and why he did just that and it puzzled him greatly. 'Yes, yes, I wanted to help her out obut did I go too far? Is this what friends do? Am I even considered as her friend? Wait…I'm thinking too much.' He shook his head and entered the dining hall.

"She'll be here." He announced to the Hyuugas.

* * *

After breakfast, Hinata was already on her desk, jotting and drawing down what was required but she just can't stop thinking about a certain red head. 

'Of course I can't stop thinking about him. I'm practically drawing him here, see! I'm drawing his head, his hands and look, even his ding dong…' Hinata scratched her head furiously with her two hands. 'Alright, take a deep breath Hinata and calm down...Yes, calm down.' She took a deep breath and she felt better already only to be in the same dilemma again after 5 minutes later.

She decided to walk around the garden and finishes her work there. It was way much better than cooping up in her own room. It's more spacious, plenty of fresh air and…

"What cha doing nee-chan?"

'...unwanted guest.' Hinata added. She turned to her sister and smiled. "Hanabi-chan, I-I'm doing my work."

The younger Hyuuga snatched her folio and began to look at it. "Ooo, I'll tell daddy that you drew something obscene. Look at this, it's his ding dong…" Hanabi ran around, away from his sister.

Hinata tried to grab it back and every comment her little sister made make her more embarrassed. Hanabi giggled and then the folio was snatched off from her grab. She looked up and saw Gaara holding it in his hand.

Hinata stopped at her track and sweated. 'He's the least person that I want my work to be seen.'

"Hanabi-san, why don't you wait for me at the ice-cream parlor. I'll treat to some ice-cream." He told her.

Hanabi beamed with joy at the word ice-cream. "Yes Gaara-nii-chan." With that she left, leaving a very confused Hinata behind.

"G-Gaara-n-nii-chan? Wha…Wha…How?"

"Long story…Nothing to be taken note for." He answered her. He began to skims through the pages of Hinata's folio, eyes widening at some point and then straining at some pages later and then his face looked totally blank at the end.

Hinata pushed her two index fingers together and dreaded for the judgment day. "I-Is something w-wrong?"

Gaara nodded and showed her the picture she drew. "I don't have a fat head." He pointed at the head in the picture. Hinata felt like slapping herself on the head.

'Is this…Is this t-the Gaara I know who kill people without breaking a sweat? T-The Kazekage that sacrifice himself for his village? The person who was admired by everyone even Naruto-kun?' She questioned herself.

Hinata peeked at him from behind her hands. He was still looking at the pages intensely. 'Is there anything interesting in there at all?' Hinata asked herself.

"You should write here that I've broken my bone before right about this spot here. That will make it more believable."

"Yes…" Hinata said and began taking notes of her own.

"And then this spot here where I get pierced through by that Uchiha Sasuke." He pointed at his left shoulder. "You should have noticed the scar."

"Yes…"

"If you just pass this up, your sensei wouldn't have believed you. A ninja without scratches is not a ninja at all." He finishes.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"I had read a lot of reports before and if any of it looks out of place, I will just throw it right back at their face. You must have a full report and no shortcut in the way just to make yourself easier."

Hinata gulped and realized that she was hearing lectures from the former Kazekage. It was to be expected. All Kage are well disciplined and in no time they should slack in their job. Gaara is a natural. He's doing a pretty find job. All Hinata could do was nod her head and agrees with him.

After ten minutes or so, Gaara handed her folio back. "Fix the head. My head is spiky…not fat."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded and skimmed through her own folio. "Uhm…I have a question." The red head stopped at his track and turned his attention to her. "Well, how did you make your hairs stand like that? All spiky and …"

"Chakra…From our body to our head. It's natural." He directed his fingers up his head, feeling the tip of his spiky hair. "Saved up a lot of money in buying gel."

"Oh…" Hinata mentally scold herself for being so stupid. She should have known. All of the boys seem to have spiky hairs don't there? "Uhm…Thanks?" When she looked up from her sandals, he was gone. 'Probably meeting Hanabi-chan... And how did they become so close in the first place?'

* * *

"Well done Hinata. I'm glad that you have managed to come over your fear."Tsunade put the book aside and focused her attention to her. "Bring him here." 

Hinata shook her head a little, not believing what she just heard. "What?"

"I said, bring him here." The Hokage said it with more emphasis.

"Y-You d-don't suppose t-to mean that I-I have to bring this..." She pointed to her folio. "...person here do I?"

Tsunade glared at her with such intensity that she ran straight away out of the door to find Gaara. 'What am I going to tell him? Uhm...Gaara, Tsunade needed to see the person in my folio.Ugh...I bet he won't agree to it.' She ran to the ice-cream parlor where she knew Gaara and Hanabi would be at and indeed, there they were, eating ice-cream on a hot day. 'A very hot and hectic day.' Hinata concluded.

"Gaara-kun..." She stopped at their table. "Uhm...Tsu...Tsunade wanted to see you. I-I mean..."

"You passed up your book just now?" He asked her while twirling his spoon around his chocolate flavored delight.

Hinata nodded and apologized. "I'm so sorry. I've already cause you enough trouble and now ...I'm terribly sorry."

"Let's go then." He set his spoon down and glanced at Hanabi. "I have to go."

Hanabi nodded and smiled. "Take care of nee-chan. She always get herself in trouble."

"H-Hanabi..." Hinata stuttered. "S-Sorry about that. Let's go." She leaded him to the Hokage tower where Tsunade had expected them to be. 'I wonder what Tsunade will think when she sees Gaara. He's afterall, the former Godaime Kazekage. Ninja of his status shouldn't be used as a guinea pig for her assignment. As she contemplated it, she didn't realizes that they had reached the place. She gave a few knocks on the door and the door opened. Tsunade had cleared out her desk and she was looking out the window.

Hinata gulped in fear as she moved closer. "We are here Tsunade-sama."

"You must have known that it was me, didn't you?" Gaara said as he narrowed his eyes on Tsunade's back.

Suddenly, giggles could be heard and they could see the Godaime Hokage's shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "Gaara-kun...When I saw that report Hinata gave me, I nearly throw the folio out the window for I do not believe it is you. I can recognize your chakra signature anywhere. You seems to be recovering pretty good but not as good as you used to be."

Gaara crossed his arms and smirked. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No...Strip." Tsunade pointed at Gaara and ordered him. Hinata gasped and Gaara's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I say strip Gaara-kun. Didn't you hear me? Take off everything you are wearing and lie down here before I break your NECK!" She pointed to her table. Hinata now knew why the desk was cleared but then it struck her. Gaara is not going to like this. She turned her attention to him and was surprised that he complied and was beginning to take off his cloth.

Hinata turned away, blushing furiously. 'This is madness. I think I'm not fully awake yet.' She pinched her cheek just to find herself in the same place as she was just now. 'Not a dream at all.'

"Hinata, according to your report, Gaara-kun here had had a broken bone before?" Tsunade asked. Hinata nodded and the fifth Hokage began to checks on Gaara's thigh. "Yes, it's here and it doesn't seems to be fully heal."

"It is enough that I can walk. Those medic nins of mine gave me quite a headache and trouble." Gaara stared at the ceiling as he let Tsunade checks on him.

The blonde kunoichi shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Typical like always Gaara-kun. You should listen to your medical assistant once. This could be dangerous if you don't get it treated." She began a series of hand signs and began to twist his thigh. "This might hurt a bit. The bone on your thigh is not properly set."

"Hn, just as long I can still walk and jump later." He answered and closed his eyes, waiting for the procedure to take place. Hinata watched as her sensei began treating Gaara. She was more the enthusiastic to see the famous medic nin of the history in action. She can learn a thing or two from here. Bone setting is important as ninjas easily get bone fracture.

"All done. You are good as new. Off you go." Tsunade dusted her hands together and sat on her arm chair, looking at Gaara with a smirk.

The former Kazekage was more than agitated by her gaze. He moved his hands to cover his private part. "I have been meaning to ask, is it necessary that I take off all my clothes just for a simple procedure?"

"Well Gaara-kun, it's not everyday you can get a young 'former' Kazekage to be naked on top of your desk, would we? I bet your fans will be more than delighted to be in my shoe right now." Tsunade grinned an evil grin, her eyes glistening dangerously at the red head.

Gaara was growling furiously after hearing what she said. She had doped him yet again. This is like the how many times he's been humiliated by her. Back when he was a Kage, he was always having their 'so called' meeting with her where they will gamble, bet each other, chat and almost everything that you won't expect to see from these two Kages. He put on his clothes and glared at Tsunade.

"This isn't over baa-chan!" With that, he stomped out of her office. Hinata wanted to catch up with him but was stop by Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, that was a little m-mean don't you think?" Hinata asked her.

All Tsunade did was laugh till her stomach pained her. "Hinata-san, Gaara could handle more than that. Beside, things like this is normal between us."

"N-Normal?" Hinata was shocked now.

The hokage motioned Hinata to take a sit in front of her. "When he was newly appointed back then, I was surprised that he managed to take on the role as a Kazekage at such a young age. Being a Kage is not an easy task. He acted too old for his age. First, he doesn't speak much. He had a lot to say but he will just keep it to himself. Well that's not a way to live your life isn't it? How will you interact with people like that. So I tried my best to force him out of his shell."

Hinata now realized why Gaara acted the way he is now. More open to others than before. "So you have been doing all this to open up G-Gaara-kun?"

"Yes and I think he will really thank me one day." She stood up and began to strode around the room. "He told me about his past before and I think I can relate him to Naruto. They are so alike in so many ways. By the way Hinata, do tell Gaara to eat a little more. He's too skinny and make sure to give him a balance meal. His internal organs doesn't seem too well."

The Hyuuga heiress smiled and bowed to the Hokage before she leave. 'I didn't know Tsunade-sama will be looking out for Gaara. I'm surprised.' She couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. Tsunade always treated people badly but deep down inside, she was really looking out for them like they were her own siblings.

Gaara was walking on the street when she found him. She managed to catch up. "Gaara-kun! W-Wait!"

The red head turned around, anger written all over his face. Hinata stopped at her track and began to stutters.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I just w-wanted to tell you t-that I'm so sorry and Tsunade means no harm and..." Before she could finish, Gaara cut her off.

"I will get her...She was such a sore loser. I knew one day she will get back on me for this." He was practically growling and kicking dirt off the ground.

Hinata tried to calms him down. "Gaara-kun, please stay calm. I'm really s-sorry to have you drag into t-this and w-what do you mean by Tsunade-sama being a sore l-loser?"

Gaara let out a sigh and sat on the fountain edge. "She invited me to play strip poker with her and she ended up losing and well, you know the rest of the game."

Hinata shuddered at the thought of Gaara winning Tsunade at strip poker and Tsunade have to.."Ugh..." Hinata shuddered. That was all Hinata have to say about all this.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**Pandora: **Haha, strip poker with Tsunade-sama. Every boy will like to be in Gaara's position, especially Jiraiya-sama. We miss you ero-sennin. 

**Gaara: (shudders)** You don't know what I have to be put up with.

**Pandora: **Well, I'm trying to explore how far their personality go. So, I hope it looks alright. **Please review, please.**


End file.
